good morning, your majesty
by caramelhae
Summary: Tentang Chelsea dan impian masa kecilnya yang terwujud. ・Will/Chelsea


**disclaimer: harvest moon (c) natsume.** i gain no financial profit by writing this fanwork.

 **good morning, your majesty**

 **pairing** : will/chelsea. **genre** : romance

 **warning** : _cliche, cheesy, ooc may ensue. absolutely kinda cinderella story._

.

.

.

( _Tentang Chelsea dan impian masa kecilnya yang terwujud_.)

* * *

(i)

Chelsea pernah bermimpi menikah dengan seorang pangeran.

Dulu, dulu sekali—ketika ingatan Chelsea masih berupa kelebat fragmen-fragmen samar. Saat itu, tangan mungilnya masih belepotan krayon dan buku dongeng bergambar menjadi benda favorit yang ia tak bisa tidur tanpa mendengar cerita tersebut dibacakan untuknya. Ia selalu terlelap membawa angan akan kisah romantik di negeri utopia bersama pangeran tampan berkuda putih. Angan-angan tersebut menjadi bunga tidur yang mewarnai malamnya serta impian yang menemani siangnya.

Chelsea tumbuh besar dan angannya tersebut berangsur-angsur memudar—tergantikan oleh kekaguman pada sosok lain di cerita dongeng yang tak kalah keren: kesatria.

Oh, ya, kesatria—lelaki keren yang pandai bertarung pedang! Kesatria itu selalu gagah berani dan siap mengorbankan dirinya melindungi tuan putri dari segala marabahaya. Jadi, Chelsea menyimpulkan bahwa hidupnya pasti akan sangat bahagia apabila dia memiliki seorang kesatria di sisinya.

* * *

(ii)

Matahari sedang berkobar angkuh di singgasana langit ketika Chelsea bertemu seorang pangeran berkuda putih.

Benar-benar pangeran berkuda putih dalam arti literal—tanpa alegori maupun hiperbola. Dari kejauhan, Chelsea bisa melihat rambut pirang benderangnya yang disepuh cahaya mentari, serta kepiawaiannya dalam memacu kuda berbulu putih.

Kemudian jarak mereka terminimalisir; pemuda itu menghentikan kudanya tepat di depan Chelsea, lalu turun menyapanya. Napas Chelsea tertahan selama beberapa detik begitu tepat di depan matanya, terpampang fitur-fitur yang dimiliki pangeran dari negeri dongeng: wajah rupawan, sorot mata teduh, dan senyum lembut nan karismatik. Belum lagi, caranya memperlakukan perempuan serta tutur katanya yang sangat elok di telinga. Chelsea ingat betul kalimat pertama Will yang begitu impresif; "Jadi, namamu Chelsea? Nama yang indah, benar-benar cocok dengan gadis secantik dirimu."

Chelsea mengakui kalau Will tampan dan menarik, ditambah lagi dengan cara bicaranya yang sopan meski barangkali … terlalu bertabur gula.

* * *

(iii)

Ada satu fase di mana Will rutin bertandang ke peternakan Chelsea. Pemuda itu menawarkan bantuan-bantuan kecil, seperti mengangkat barang atau menyiram tanaman. Penasaran dengan kehidupan peternak, katanya. Chelsea, yang mengetahui bahwa tujuan Will berkelana dari satu pulau ke pulau lain dengan kapal pesiar mininya adalah untuk melihat lebih banyak hal dalam dunia, merasa tak berkeberatan dengan presensi pemuda itu.

Pada suatu sore, berlatar bias lembayung senja, Will tersenyum pada Chelsea dan berkata, "Kau sangat tangguh, Chelsea. Aku suka gadis yang tangguh."

Dan Chelsea membeku.

* * *

(iv)

Chelsea melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kapal pesiar milik Will, dan ia tak terkejut dengan apa yang didapatinya. Sebuah meja bundar yang di atasnya tersaji berbagai masakan—pasti dipesan secara khusus dari diner dan café, mengingat kemampuan memasak pemuda itu yang seadanya. Lengkap dengan lilin yang cahayanya menari elok di tengah meja.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Will mengundang Chelsea makan malam—dan itu menjadi pengalaman _candlelight dinner_ Chelsea yang perdana pula. Mendebarkan, apalagi ditambah dengan cara Will memperlakukannya; bagaimana pemuda itu memuji gaun simpel yang dikenakannya, mengatakan bahwa Chelsea cantik meski tanpa poles riasan yang kentara, serta menatap Chelsea dengan sorot penuh admirasi di antara pendar cahaya lilin.

(Sepertinya Chelsea terlalu lama hidup sebagai gadis independen yang banyak mengandalkan kekuatan fisik dalam aktivitas sehari-harinya, sehingga ia nyaris lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi _perempuan seutuhnya_.)

* * *

(v)

Frekuensi pertemuan dan makan malam mereka meningkat. Terkadang makan malam mewah di kapal pesiar Will, terkadang makan malam simpel di diner.

Will memang berperilaku manis pada semua perempuan; ia tak pernah pilih kasih dalam menebar keramahan dan pujian. Tapi, ternyata, di antara semua perempuan di Sunshine Islands, Chelsea-lah satu-satunya yang pernah—sekaligus sering—Will ajak makan malam.

Chelsea bertanya-tanya mengapa.

* * *

(vi)

Seorang _gentleman_ tak bercela—begitulah label yang tertera pada diri Will.

Dan soal kalimatnya yang terkesan kelewat manis untuk diucapkan oleh orang biasa, Chelsea percaya bahwa itu tulus. Karena pada dasarnya, Will adalah seorang _gentleman_ —di luar dan di dalam. Ada kejujuran dalam tiap silabel komplimen yang diutarakannya—serta ketulusan dalam senyum lebarnya. Will bukan hipokrit, melainkan pemuda yang dididik untuk senantiasa menjunjung tinggi tata krama.

Namun, meski segala adab yang melekat dalam tiap gerak-gerik Will bukanlah topeng belaka, tetap saja, manusia pasti punya warna lain yang jarang dipertunjukkan pada orang lain.

Chelsea menemukan bahwa selalu ada kepuasan yang merebak di hatinya tiap ia melihat ekspresi alami terpeta di wajah Will. Ekspresi itu natural, muncul secara spontan tanpa lapis pretensi. Apa pun itu; membelalak terkejut, tertawa geli, tersipu malu—di luar selubung wajah sopan yang selalu dipakainya.

.

"Menurutku, kau sangat cocok dengan raut-raut jujurmu, Will."

* * *

(vii)

Semakin Chelsea mengenal Will, semakin Chelsea berpikir betapa naifnya dia dulu—bercita-cita menikahi seorang pangeran berkuda putih. Chelsea tertawa saja bila mengingat impian ciliknya dulu dan membandingkannya dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Tentu saja, seorang pangeran tentu harus menikah dengan seorang putri—sementara dirinya tak berhak menyandang titel tersebut. Dia tidak mengenakan gaun indah—melainkan pakaian sederhana yang sering ternoda oleh lumpur dan debu. Dia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk manis menyesap teh—melainkan dengan bolak-balik mengurus tanaman dan ternak. Dia tidak berkeliling kota dengan kereta kencana, melainkan dengan berlari sambil mengumpulkan tanaman-tanaman liar untuk dijual.

Chelsea bukan tuan puteri, melainkan pejuang.

Lagipula, Chelsea lebih memilih kesatria daripada pangeran.

( _Kesatria jauh, jauh, jauh lebih keren_!)

* * *

(viii)

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia makan malam denganku, Chelsea. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama perempuan yang menakjubkan seperti dirimu."

Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan luwes, diikuti kecupan singkat di punggung tangan. Chelsea hendak melayangkan protes—sudah lama sekali Will tak melakukan hal itu setelah sesi makan malam mereka. Chelsea pernah memprotes penggunaan formalitas yang berlebihan, sehingga Will pun akhirnya membiasakan diri untuk melambaikan tangan secara kasual alih-alih kecup punggung tangan ala adab _british_ sebagai salam perpisahan.

Belum sempat Chelsea berkata-kata, Will kembali bersuara. Kali ini nada malu-malu membalut kalimatnya. "Mm, kalau dirimu tidak berkeberatan … bolehkah aku mencium pipimu?"

Jantung Chelsea bagai berhenti berdetak barang sejenak. Ia termangu oleh permintaan Will, serta terkesima oleh percik rona merah yang menyepuh wajah rupawan Will kala mengutarakannya.

Ada beberapa detik keheningan yang mendebarkan—sebelum Chelsea mengangguk pelan.

Will maju dan mengecup pipi kanan Chelsea.

(Yang paling melekat dalam ingatan Chelsea adalah wangi vanili yang menguar dari tubuh tinggi sang pemuda, serta sepasang mata biru langit yang menyorot lembut ke arahnya.)

.

Malamnya, Chelsea tak mampu terlelap. Ada sekoloni kupu-kupu yang melanglang buana di perutnya.

* * *

(ix)

Bohong bila Chelsea berkata dia tidak terpikat oleh pesona Will. Tapi, sekali lagi, bila menyangkut urusan hati—keindahan jasmani cenderung terletak di nomor kesekian, bukan? Chelsea yakin bila ada hal lain menumbuhkan rasa sukanya pada Will. Ya, ya, suka—Chelsea tak menampiknya. Namun, dalam artian apa? Teman? Ketertarikan kepada lawan jenis? Entah. Yang pasti, ada rasa nyaman yang berdesir di dadanya tiap Will berada di sekitarnya.

Nyaman. Mungkin karena keramahan dan kesopanan lelaki itu. Mungkin karena caranya menatap orang lain—dan juga Chelsea—yang sama sekali tak menyiratkan kejemawaan, padahal dia berasal dari kalangan borjuis yang hidup bergelimang kemewahan. Mungkin karena dirinya yang tak keberatan setelan putih mahalnya terciprat lumpur ketika berjalan di tanah pulau yang becek. Mungkin karena ia tak sedikit pun sungkan untuk bergaul dengan Chelsea—padahal kelas sosial mereka berbeda, bila ditinjau dari status dan materi.

(Sepertinya … bersahabat dengan seorang pangeran bukanlah ide buruk.)

* * *

(x)

Will pernah berkata seraya mata birunya mengawang ke langit, "Kautahu … terkadang aku ingin orang menyukaiku terlepas dari apa yang kumiliki. Maksudku, bukan sekadar terpukau oleh harta yang dimiliki keluargaku. Atau terpesona oleh tampilan fisik dan semacamnya … Ah! Maaf karena sudah mengatakan hal yang sulit dimengerti."

Chelsea turut melabuhkan pandangannya ke langit, bertanya pada awan. _Bisakah aku mengabulkan keinginannya?_

* * *

(xi)

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata itu meluncur dalam satu embusan napas, tepat di depan daun telinga Chelsea. Bukan di antara temaram cahaya lilin, melainkan di bawah pendar cahaya rembulan; tidak di dalam kapal pesiar, tetapi di atas Pulau Meadow; beberapa detik sebelum kembang api meluncur.

Tepat saat kembang api pertama meroket ke angkasa, Will mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Chelsea. Jarak mereka terminimalisir secara perlahan, dan Chelsea tak menolak. Gadis itu memejamkan mata, tak membukanya hingga sensasi lembut nan hangat menjalari kulit keningnya.

Kembang api masih berpesta pora mewarnai langit gulita dengan percik cahayanya. Warna-warni terpantul di bola mata Will yang terpaku lurus ke Chelsea, mengiringi kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu selanjutnya.

Chelsea tak kuasa menahan lelehan air mata.

.

 _"Tidak di bibir, karena aku menyimpannya untuk nanti. Di altar, setelah kita mengucap janji setia kepada satu sama lain."_

* * *

(xii)

Musim gugur, dua dekade setelah Chelsea membaca buku dongeng pertamanya, sebuah mimpi masa kecilnya yang telah lama berdebu di sudut peti memori terwujud.

Chelsea menikah dengan seorang pangeran.

Dia mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III.

* * *

(xiii)

Chelsea terbangun dan mendapati jemarinya bertautan erat dengan jemari milik lelaki yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Sinar mentari mengintip malu-malu lewat lubang ventilasi, sebagian jatuh menerpa cincin yang terlingkar apik di jari manis mereka. Will masih terlelap, dan Chelsea lantas mengambil secuil kesempatan untuk mengamati wajah lelaki itu— _wajah pendamping hidupnya_ —dari dekat.

Mau diperhatikan bagaimana pun, Will tetap saja seorang pangeran. Bukan kesatria.

.

( _Ya, Will bukan kesatria. Dia tidak punya sebilah pedang tajam, tapi dia memiliki lengan kokoh yang siap merengkuh tubuh mungil Chelsea kapan pun. Serta punggung yang tak setegar baja, namun selalu tersedia untuk Chelsea menyandarkan diri_.)

* * *

 **End**.


End file.
